


Mystery Panties

by Dangerousandbeautiful



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousandbeautiful/pseuds/Dangerousandbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds a mysterious pair of panties in his captain’s office and is on a mission to figure out who they belong to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut with this couple. Some stuff is supposed to be italicized but I can't seem to figure out how to do that on this website.  
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Mystery Panties

“Captain,” Eren said, walking into Levi’s office, “You called for me?”

Lance Corporal Levi looked up from his desk in surprise, lost in thought. “Yeager,” he said, just noticing the young man’s presence. Eren was taken aback; the Captain usually knew he was coming even from a mile away.

“Yes, I wanted to go over formation for next week’s trip,” Levi said. Eren nodded, excited and a little nervous about their next trip out of the walls.

But the whole time Levi talked, he seemed distracted. His tone was almost…happy? As happy as the Captain’s voice could be described, Eren supposed. But he’d gone over plans many times; Eren couldn’t help but think it was something else on Levi’s mind to make him almost giddy.

After his directions were over, Levi told Eren to take his tea tray back to the kitchen. Just as Eren turned around to do just that, he caught a glimpse of his Captain’s profile in the mirror against the door. Levi had already sat back in his chair, looking out his window with a small smile, lost in thought again. Eren had never seen his smile. He ignored it, however, and reached for the tray on the coffee table. But upon picking it up, Eren noticed something strange on the right handle under the heel of his hand. He moved his hand to the side and yelped when he saw that it was a red lace pair of women’s panties between his hand and the metal.

“What? What is it?” Levi demanded.

“I—um—uh,” Eren stammered, moving his right hand hurriedly to ball the underwear in his fist before Levi would notice. “Nothing, I just thought I saw a bug, but I was just seeing things,” he said hastily, walking out of the room. “Have a good day, sir.”

“Tch, brat.”

Eren brought the tray to the kitchens as he was told and put the underwear in his pocket before walking to the common room of the dormitories.

“Hey, Eren,” Sasha said as he entered, “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Eren looked around, satisfied that everyone seemed to be there for his special news.

“The captain is fucking somebody,” he announced, his face still red and his brain still comprehending what he’d just witnessed.

“What? Are you crazy?” Jean said, putting down the carrot he’d been eating.

“How do you know?” Connie asked. Eren had everyone’s attention, even Mikasa’s eyes were alit with curiosity, though she never cared about such trivial things.

“I just went to his office and he was acting super weird. Like he was thinking about something—or someone—the whole time he went over his plane for next week. And he kept grinning and he just seemed, like, more laid back or something. He’s acting like someone who just got laid,” Eren said excitedly.

“That doesn’t mean anything. He’s been like that all week, acting strange. You’re just now noticing?” Jean said, always the first to contradict Eren.

“He has been acting different lately,” Armin agreed, “but there’s no proof that’s what’s going on.”

“Hn,” Eren interrupted, whipping the panties out of his pocket. He held the red lace out for them to see. “That proof enough?” He put them on the table in front of him, and everyone leaned in to inspect. Connie whistled.

“Who do you think it could be?” Jean asked.

“Whoever’s missing a pair of expensive panties,” Sasha said with an envious smile.

“Is it you, Sasha?” Connie asked, sizing her up.

“Hell no!” she said defensively. “All my allowance goes to extras in the cafeteria. I could never afford those.”

“What about Krista?”

“Nah, he would never go for that.”

“Ymir?”

“Pfft, I doubt she even owns women’s underwear.”

“What about Mikasa?” someone said, and everyone looked at her before bursting out in laughter. Mikasa rolled her eyes at them and got up from her seat before anything else was said. She needed a good workout.

*******

She ran around the track twice before starting on the weights. Mikasa lay down and started with fifty pounds, closing her eyes and counting her two hundred lifts.

She’d gotten to a hundred when a warm breath washed over her face. “Ackerman,” it said, startling her. There was only one person who could surprise her, and he was quieter, stronger, faster than she was. Levi was right above her, hovering. His icy blue eyes stared hungrily at her face.

“Levi.” Her voice was weary. He took the weight from her and set it into its spot. “Came for a quick spar?” she asked, sitting up. 

“Yes, though my spars seem to be lasting longer and longer lately,” he said, running a finger along her collarbone that was sheen with sweat.

“Careful,” Mikasa replied, the skin he touched now on fire. “You wouldn’t want it to be too quick.”

“You’ve never complained about how fast I can be before.” He walked around the bench, putting her back to him. He gathered her dark hair in his nimble fingers and pushed it to one side, revealing her pretty neck.

Mikasa almost shivered, remembering their tryst just yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. His presence alone made her feel dirty. She secretly loved it. His hand moved from her shoulder to the spot between her breasts. She unconsciously leaned into his touch, her head tipping back.

Levi pushed closer to her, letting her feel him against her shoulder blades. The heat from her body was felt through both of their clothes.

Mikasa abruptly got up and faced him. “Dinner starts in half an hour. I can’t go like this.” She gestured to the sweat built up on her clothes. 

Mikasa walked toward the showers. Levi couldn’t help but stare at her. He found it so difficult to read her sometimes. Women, he thought. She turned around when she got to the doorway and looked back at him. “I would hate to be dirty, Captain.” 

Levi smirked as she continued into the showers. The only time she ever called him by his title was when she wanted something. She knew it worked on him, too, the minx. He heard the water start running, and decided to follow her.

Levi saw her trail of clothing on the floor, leading him to the shower she was in. He locked the bathroom door behind him, and carefully folded his own clothes in a neat pile by the sinks.

Mikasa was in the middle of washing her hair when he joined her. She looked down at his chiseled form, enjoying the view. He reached his hands to her head and took over washing her hair, letting the soapy strands glide through his fingers while he massaged her scalp. She could feel his growing erection against her thigh. Mikasa’a head dropped backward, enjoying his ministrations. His grip on her hair tightened as he thrust his groin against the curve of her backside.

He kissed the back of her shoulder as his hands wandered to her front, cupping the smooth skin of her breasts. Mikasa moaned his name, her voice deep and sultry. He slid one hand down to her core, seeking the wetness that pooled there. Levi’s other hand returned to her back, and pushed her torso forward. She bent over for him, anxious for his command.

Mikasa reached between her legs and grabbed his cock, guiding him into her opening. She giggled at his gasp of surprise. He recovered quickly, however, and started a slow rhythm, pushing and pulling her body onto him. Mikasa gripped the faucet knobs and rocked with him, focusing only on the sweet friction their union was creating.

“Ah,” Levi said, “So tight.” His pace quickened, losing rhythm. His hands on Mikasa’s hips were gripping too hard, but the slight pain only turned her on more, and she loved when he lost control. Mikasa felt his hot essence spill into her as he finally slowed his movements. He ran his hands up and down her sides, coming down from his high. She glanced back at him as she straightened out, feeling him slip out of her. Levi turned her around and kissed her, emboldened by the smell of their sex in the air.

Mikasa kissed him once more before walking out, sore and satisfied.

Levi followed her out of the shower, water dripping from his parted bangs, the undercut appearing darker than it was. Mikasa held in a small laugh as she threw him a towel.

She received the reaction she was going for; he looked at her suspiciously. Mikasa dried off and put on her clothes. Levi undeniably noticed her lack of underwear, a product of their tryst earlier that morning, but he didn’t comment on it. He often found himself speechless with her, awkward, afraid to say something wrong. But she was different from her normal self with him, too, he had noticed. She had a quiet playfulness unlike the Mikasa everyone else was used to, and she knew she had him wrapped around her finger, as much as he tried to hide it.

As Levi got dressed, he felt her hot hands snake around his waist. 

“You must really be out of it today,” she said.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because my brother took my panties from your room and you didn’t even notice.”

His face was almost comical. Levi’s mouth dropped open and his irises grew impossibly smaller. He honestly couldn’t even remember Yeager coming to his office today. But then it came to him, and he thought back to the little shit’s strange behavior that he apparently had not paid enough attention to.

Mikasa saw the realization dawn on his face.

“He must not know it’s you,” Levi assessed. She would be angry if he knew it was her.

“No, I don’t think he has any clue that it’s me,” she said, “And I’d like to keep it that way.”

“I’ll get them back,” Levi promised, only later realizing how silly this mission was, returning a pair of stolen panties to his new lover.

The next day Levi called Eren into his office. His big green eyes were full of curiosity and he seemed to have a jump in his step. Levi figured he was hoping to find more clues. He’d probably told everyone who would listen, trying to find out who the Captain was sleeping with. He only wished he could see Eren’s face should he find out it was his very own sister. The thought brought an evil smirk to Levi’s face, but then he thought about Mikasa’s reaction, and suddenly he didn’t want to consider that option.

“Captain?” Eren said cautiously when Levi ignored his salute and presence in the open doorway.

“Close the door, Cadet,” Levi replied in a bored tone. Eren did as he was told; Levi could smell the new scent of fear. He noticed how the shifter turned fully around for a task that did not require such. Good, he thought, that’s what you get for being nosey.

“I hear someone has taken a great interest in his Captain’s personal life,” Levi continued without looking up from his paperwork. He wondered what the young man would do next…dare to lie or admit his actions and grovel for forgiveness. 

Eren seized up, almost comically so, before spilling his guts. 

“Captain—I—I didn’t mean to, um…shit,” he stuttered, running his shaking hands through his hair. He knew he was real fucked now.

And here comes the groveling, Levi thought, Yeager would never lie to me. Levi, of course, treasured the moment silently, hiding his evil glee. He wanted to see how far Eren would go before stopping him. 

“I’m so sorry, Captain, please don’t kick me out of your squad. It really is none of my business, I don’t know what I was thinking!” Levi leaned back in his office chair, arms folded. “I’ll do anything, Sir, I’ll clean the horse stalls for the next year, I’ll—I’ll bring you your tea—” The moment Levi saw tears in his eyes, he decided that was far enough. Mikasa would be angry if she found out he pushed Eren too far. A real shame that was; even Jean would have lasted much longer without breaking. 

Levi held up a hand to hush his subordinate. “You will help clean the kitchens three nights a week. You will feed my horse every morning for the next month, and…” he briefly contemplated making Eren do his paperwork, but that would put the nosey cadet around his room more often, and Levi wanted to avoid the shifter catching him and Mikasa in the act as much as possible; the three nights a week in the kitchens and every morning in the stables would be moot if Eren happened to come by on his orders during one of their escapades. “…And I can’t think about anything else at the moment. You’re dismissed, Cadet.”

Eren’s eyes widened in relief. Levi was glad that he obviously had not come to the conclusion that Levi would be the real one in trouble should this incident reach Erwin’s ears. If he let Yeager off easy, perhaps the Commander need never know about it. “Thank you, Captain,” Eren said, saluting before walking back to the door.

“Wait, Yeager,” Levi called, remembering his other task. Eren turned back around immediately. “I believe you have something to return to me.” He held out his hand on the desk.

“Oh,” Eren said, reaching into his jacket pocket shyly. He pulled out the panties and carefully placed them in Levi’s hand before walking out quickly. Levi stared at the pretty lace in his hands, somewhat disgusted. He had only opened his hand for the effect, he didn’t think Eren would actually have been carrying the underwear on his person.

It had probably been passed around to every hand in the dormitories, but he still couldn’t help sniffing the fabric. It didn’t smell like Mikasa anymore. He supposed that was actually a very good thing.

Levi threw the underwear in his empty clothing hamper before he was anymore tempted to burn the damn thing. It was his favorite on Mikasa, after all.

*****

One week later, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were assigned to cleaning out food crates in the kitchen’s warehouse. Eren had been more to himself in the last week, and Armin had figured it had something to do with their squad captain. Levi himself still seemed quite happier than usual—the previous day he had only made them clean the common room once with pledge instead of the usual thrice he demanded.

Eren was still focused on determining who the mystery panties belonged to, though his search had been postponed until Levi laid off him. The previous day he had even contemplated sneaking into the girls’ dormitories to search through their drawers, but he was too afraid to get caught. Instead he had silently considered all the possible owners of the lacy red undergarments.

“Eren,” Mikasa said loudly, getting her brother’s attention. He looked up at her, his train of thought interrupted.

“Can you help Armin with the cabbage heads? I don’t think he can reach the ones at the bottom,” Mikasa asked, pointing to their blond friend who was desperately reaching into one of the crates. Eren gestured at his own still-full crate. Mikasa rolled her eyes and walked over to Armin, leaning over to help him instead.

Eren returned to his thoughts, ignoring his own work and only vaguely paying attention to his surroundings. He watched Armin thank Mikasa as she joined him, leaning in to help.

But who could it be? Eren thought for the thousandth time. There’s barely any women here in the first place.

Eren noticed a flash of red color out of the corner of his eye. Mikasa’s pants had slipped down slightly as she reached into the huge box of vegetables. Eren could see her red panties peeking out above her waistband. Eren looked away respectfully before realizing what he had just seen. He looked back at his sister, this time taking a long look at the lace detail. There was no mistaking the familiar pattern he had run his fingers on just several days previous.

Eren felt his mouth go completely dry as bile rose up his esophagus, and tried desperately to forget what he had just seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
